


I want you to be happier

by shortcircuitify



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcircuitify/pseuds/shortcircuitify
Summary: Hank hummed, “A classic case of jealousy,” and with Connor moping beside him, he began the case.





	I want you to be happier

Hank and Kara never had the chance to talk, or meet, while the crisis was happening in Detroit. She was too busy trying to build a better life for Alice, and he, well, was too busy trying to stay alive.

So it surprised both of them, to an extent, when he asked drunkenly, “Who’re you talking to all the time, Connor?”

The bar was loud and the android, too distracted by the conversation, didn’t hear him. He repeated himself, “ _Connor!”_ The other man jumped, put the phone to his chest, “Who’re you talking to? Your _girlfriend?”_

Connor stuttered, “I’m sorry, Hank. I didn’t mean to talk for so long, but –“

“Just give it here,” Hank slurred, ripping the phone from his hand. Connor objected, tried to grab it back, but the man was lithe when he wanted to be, and he nimbly moved away from his prying hands.

“Hello, who is this?”

It was a woman, and she gasped, “Who are _you?”_

“Hey, I’m the one asking the questions here,” he grumped, “You’re the one who keeps phoning Connor, aren’t you? The man has a life of his own, you know, and you can’t just –“

She snorted, “What are you talking about? He’s the one who keeps picking up, so it can’t be all my fault, can it?”

Hank thought about this a moment, and Connor sighed, leaning his head on his hand in defeat.

“Fair enough. This is Hank.”

“Oh,” she sounded brighter, over the phone, “Connor has told me all about you. My name is Kara, and yes, I am the person who tends to keep him hostage.”

One of his brows rose, intrigued, “Connor has told me about you, too,” she was the android who fled across the border, with a man and a daughter. He was a little drunk, and very curious, and said, “So what’s the problem?”

She laughed nervously, repeated herself, “What are you talking about?”

“Connor has been sitting here for, oh, let’s say an hour, talking on the phone, all concerned and such. I _am_ a detective, I notice things, so maybe I can help you.”

“Very, very strange.”

“Yes, Connor told you about me, didn’t he? I thought that that would be expected.”

Connor chuckled beside him, mumbled, “Fair.”

“Oh, hush you. So, what’s it going to be? Want a professional opinion or not?”

Kara sighed, “Connor told you about Luther, didn’t he?”

“Of course.”

“When we finally settled down, and Alice was finally taken care of and safe, well… I realized I had – let’s say emotions for Luther.”

The rest came naturally and easily – the beautiful woman he worked with at his job, the way he would come home and focus solely on Alice (not bad, not at all, just not ideal), and the odd feeling in her heart when he would go off to bed, a small smile on his face and nothing more.

Hank hummed, “A classic case of jealousy,” and with Connor moping beside him, he began the case.

~~~

Kara felt her fingers trembling, her new temperature receptors reminding her of the sizzling vegetables beneath her hands.

“Just – calm down,” she chastised herself, mixing dinner together. Something simple. She couldn’t think straight for anything more complicated.

She absently stroked her fingers through her new hair, not as long as it once was, but enough to curl around her shoulders. It tickled against her cheeks as she moved, prepared the table.

_Listen, you’ve been on the run, and only just settled in, right? Why not take a little time for yourself, refresh, it’ll make you feel better. More relaxed. Confident, even._

And it did. Despite her nerves, she couldn’t help but touch her hair, smooth her carefully chosen clothes. The bubble bath helped too.

 “Alice, dinner is ready whenever you are!” She called, bringing the food to the table.

Alice appeared like a wraith, silent and quick, into the dining room, a rare smile that was becoming less and less rare plastered on her face.

“Thank you, Kara. Is Luther still at work?”

Kara bit her lip, “Yes, he said he wouldn’t be too late but to go ahead without him for dinner.”

“He’s working very hard. I hope he’s not too tired.”

Kara took a deep breath, “Yes, me too.”

~~~

The TV was just loud noise while she sat on the couch, her thumb stuck between her lips, but it still couldn’t drown out her thoughts. Alice was tucked into bed, and Luther still wasn’t home.

She felt her heart beating loud and deep in her chest, and thought of Hank’s words. The man was blunt, and found her situation endlessly funny, but he took is seriously, and for that she was grateful.

_Above all else, just be honest. Say what you mean, kid. No games or anything that you would see on some shitty sitcom._

Easier said than done, she thought.

The door opened with a click and creak, its hinges old but reliable. She turned to see Luther pop his head into the room, before the rest of his huge body followed. He smiled, softly, and Kara swallowed heavily.

“Sorry I’m so late. Alice is in her room?”

Kara nodded, and he took off his boots, quietly making his way up the steps.

She grabbed the lighter she prepared earlier, and lit the candles she had bought that day with the little bit of extra money her job afforded her. They were peach, and lit the living room in a warm glow.

_Setting the mood doesn’t hurt either._

She settled back onto the couch, shutting the TV off. A large hand ruffled her hair, and she turned to see Luther, that familiar smile on his face.

“Are you going to sleep already?” She shook her head, still lost for words, and he plopped down on the couch opposite her, stretching his body. She watched him for a minute, his arms and thighs, and when she didn’t say anything, he continued, oblivious, “I like your hair, did you change it?”

She ran her fingers through it, and softly, “Yes, do you like it?”

“It suits you,” he agreed, “Alice was already asleep, I didn’t want to bother her…” he sniffed, “Candles?”

She laughed, nervously, “Ah, yes, I thought it would help relax you after such a long day at work.”

He smiled, with his teeth, and she inched forward on the couch, so close to him she could almost feel him, felt his heat, “Thank you, Kara. You really look after everyone here. I’m sorry for being gone for so long.”

Images flitted through her mind – him, with the beautiful co-worker she had seen when she had brought him lunch one afternoon, them together, their bodies pressing together –

“It’s fine, I’m sure Alice understands, she knows you’re working for us, to live a good life. I’m sure she would try helping more too, if she could.”

“That’s all I can ask for.”

They fell into companionable silence, and Luther closed his eyes, breathing deeply. She felt selfish, wanting to disturb him, when he was so relaxed, but she knew if she let this moment pass, she would not be able to get past her nerves again.

She placed her hand on his outstretched knee, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath his pants, and he opened his eyes slightly, small slits reflecting the lights of the candles, “Is something wrong, Kara?” he rumbled.

“No, no, nothing is wrong, just –“ she took a deep breath, “You’ve been very focused on Alice. Keeping her and I safe, and even now, worrying about her day and night… Not that it’s a bad thing! Just –“

She cut herself off, collecting herself, and he thought about it for a moment.

“I… have been very concerned about Alice’s well-being. And yours as well. Our escape was very close.”

“Yes, but we’re safe now, and…”

“If you see no use for me now –“ he sounded hurt, and Kara quickly put her other hand on top of the one on his knee, facing him completely, her eyes trained on his.

“Of course not, Luther. You’re very important to me. I meant that, maybe now, you could focus more on… yourself.”

“Like hobbies?” He almost chuckled at that, and Kara took his cue to hide the grinding of her teeth.

“Maybe a relationship,” he stopped chuckling, and she kept talking, trying to fill the silence, “Maybe love. Have you ever thought about it? Such a silly emotion, humans have been killing and battling and crying over it for so long, but, well I guess I was wondering if you’ve ever thought about it.”

She bit her lip, looked at his face, and almost jumped when she felt his large hand over both of her own. His touch was gentle, tentative.

“Do you mean with you?” Always blunt, she loved him for it.

She turned away, allowed her new hair to cover some of her face, “Oh no, it doesn’t – that is, not me. You’ve just been so selfless, looking after me and Alice. I just thought that you should be a little selfish for once.”

And it was true – jealousy ran through her veins like her blue blood, and she wanted all of him, to breath him in and not let him go, but when the words came to her lips, she knew it was true. If only for him to live a true life – she had never even imagined it for herself.

His hand lifted from her own, and she felt her heart sink in her stomach. Unbidden she felt tears spring in her eyes, but before she could turn her face away, his hand was at her temple, brushing her hair from her face and pushing it behind her ear.

He cupped her cheek, brought her face back to look in his eyes, and what she saw there was like a heavy fog lifting after a storm. His eyes were clear, mouth slightly open.

“Alice is all I have been focused on,” he said, and she wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself or to her. If such a statement was rhetorical, only said to be cleared from the confines of his throat.

“Yes,” she responded, anyway.

“All I have been focusing myself on is Alice. And she is safe now,” he said it again, his face slowly coming closer and closer to her own.

This time she nodded, felt his cool breath on her cheek. His other hand moved to her hip, encasing her beneath him on the sofa. His eyes were intense, dark, his pupils blown until they were two, dark holes.

“I – Kara…?”

“Yes,” she breathed, her labored breath stopped short by his lips on her own.

They were hot, warm, safe, and she gasped, felt his tongue enter her mouth, and she welcomed, allowed him to lead in a dance where they both obviously did not know what they were doing. But her stomach twisted in a wonderful way, and she almost whined when he pulled back.

“Yes, Kara,” it took her a moment to focus on his words, from her daze, “From what I have heard, love is foolish. But from what I have seen, love is beautiful.”

He stood then, and she missed his warmth, but then he was smiling at her, one that held promise, and maybe a future, and he held his hand to her. She took it quickly, eagerly.

~~~

“So it went well?”

“Oh, _absolutely,”_ she gushed, “Please send my regards to Hank, when you get the chance.”

Connor sighed, but couldn’t help and laugh a bit too.

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely turn this into a series of one-shots of all the characters after Detroit, or make a longer work. We'll have to see, because I do love these characters and universe :)


End file.
